Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{r}{3} \\ {-1} \\ {0}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{r}{3} \\ {4} \\ {2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{3}+{3} \\ {-1}+{4} \\ {0}+{2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{6} \\ {3} \\ {2}\end{array}\right]}$